


Ghosts of the Past

by Companion187



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fellatio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Companion187/pseuds/Companion187
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy is confronted with the ghosts from the past; namely the love of her life's lost best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts of the Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/gifts).



As the mark exited the front entrance of the phone company’s office building she hesitated as if she sensed something wrong. The soldier had a head shot in the cross hairs of the scope on his Russian Mosin-Nagant sniper rifle. He was perched on the edge of the roof top; as he began to squeeze his trigger finger a wave of déjà made him pause. There was something familiar about her. She wore a nondescript gray dress but he imagined it as red. The dress was buttoned demurely to her neck but he could picture the curve of her décolletage. He remembered wanting her.

Peggy stiffened and turned toward him to search the horizon. Her eyes zoomed in on the reflected light from his metal prosthetic arm and scope; she drew her weapon and emptied her pistol. He was well out of range ** _._** He quickly brought up his weapon and stowed it.

“Catch you later.” He murmured as he disappeared out of sight.

* * *

* * *

 

Thoughts of Steve and unfulfilled dreams sent Peggy into melancholy. She was sick of the constant fight to prove herself an equal with her peers. Her input was often ignored or negated; her value often centered on how efficiently she filed, ordered lunch, or delivered coffee.  

To distract herself from her maudlin thoughts Peggy made it her mission to pamper herself. She walked to the phonograph and took out her favorite Billie Holiday album and set it on the turn table. Billie’s sultry haunted voice matched her mood. She ran a bath and scrubbed her skin till it glowed. Tonight was a night to celebrate her femininity. She dropped her towel opened her lingerie drawer, made her choice, and held up to her chest critically inspected her image in a full length mirror. The red satin slip bordered with black lace emphasized the curvature of her breasts and felt decadent against her skin. Peggy bit her lip in indecision. " "What the hell." She murmured. The decision made, she clad herself in satin and lace.

She took her time as she massaged lotion into her skin imagining Steve’s hands... She opened the bottle of Chanel No. 5 and traced the crystal stopper between her breast and along her pulse points. She leisurely picked up her tortoise shell brush and stroked it through her hair until it dried and shone in a halo of light. She applied make up carefully and finally applied red lipstick. Peggy studied her image in the mirror, smiled sadly, and whispered to her reflection “Peggy, what are you doing?”

Her eyes brimmed with tears with a sudden wave of emotion as she grabbed her revolver and spun around and aimed her gun at the intruder who stood silently behind her.

Peggy’s eye widened with disbelief as she paled visibly. She looked as if she had just seen a ghost which in essence she had.

“Bucky?” She gasped.

“How do I know you?” The name sounded vaguely familiar, he should know the name but drew a blank. Peggy cautiously lowered the gun and placed it on the vanity and approached him tentatively. The look in his eyes reminded her of a little boy lost.

“I was a friend of Steve’s.” Peggy started.

“Steve?” A vague memory of a skinny pale kid came to mind.

Peggy’s eyes were drawn to his metal hand. “You are the sniper.”

He nodded.

"You didn’t take the shot.”

“No.”

“Why?’

“You were a memory….” One that he desperately grasped on to. He didn’t have memories so he didn't know how to explain it even to himself. He look so confused as he searched for memories that couldn't quite come into focus.

"Bucky, what have they done to you?” Concern filled her eyes. James looked down at his metal arm as if he suddenly became self-aware.

“I fell….Steve tried to catch me…I couldn’t reach him” A flood of memory came back. Time was suspended for a moment in terror. Then the horizon moved up in a flash before he struck the cliff face. The memory was so vivid that Bucky swayed suddenly overcome by vertigo. Peggy moved up to steady him.

 

 

Billie Holiday’s haunting song, I'll Be Seeing You, began play. Bucky and Peggy stared into each other’s eyes flooded with the memory of the lost.

 

_I'll be seeing you In all the old familiar places That this heart of mine embraces All day and through_

_In that small cafe The park across the way The children's carousel The chestnut trees, the wishing well_

 

Bucky looked into her face. “You walked into a pub and every eye turned toward you.”

“Yes.” She had dressed for Steve. Encouraged she nodded.

He pictured his friend sitting by him at the bar. The memory crystalized in his mind.  “The Howling Commandos had just been formed. Steve had asked if I would follow Captain America into war I said no but would fight at Steve's side in battle... Steve…Where is Steve?” His question was hopeful.

Peggy relived the pain of losing Steve when she spoke. her voice broke “Steve didn’t survive the war.”

“Oh.” Bucky didn’t know how to process this.

_I'll be seeing you In every lovely summer's day In everything that's light and gay I'll always think of you that way_

_I'll find you in the morning sun And when the night is new I'll be looking at the moon But I'll be seeing you_

 

“You wore red.” He changed subject as he remembered the red satin collar that framed her décolletage. He traced his finger along the lace by her breasts. Peggy tried not to react.

“You only had eyes for Steve.”

“You remember.”   She smiled tremulously.

“I wanted to dance and you shot me down.” He smiled self effacingly; a ghost of his former self.

Peggy felt her throat tighten when she thought of all the time she had wasted with Steve.

Bucky spread his arms with an invitation to dance. “What are we waiting for?”

“What are we waiting for indeed?” Peggy replied sadly as she walked into his arms and he began a slow waltz around the room. Bucky naturally took the lead as they moved across the floor. Throughout the dance, they never took their eyes off each other.

_I'll be seeing you In every lovely summer's day In everything that's light and gay I'll always think of you that way_

_I'll find you in the morning sun And when the night is new I'll be looking at the moon But I'll be seeing you_

Tears streamed down her cheeks. Bucky took her face in his hands and used the pads of his thumbs to brush them away.

 

"That night I wanted to fuck you.” Bucky abruptly admitted. Peggy gasped and slapped him hard but Bucky didn’t react; he no longer had a filter to suppress what he was thinking. He continued as if nothing had happened.

“You wanted to fuck Steve.” He realized. Peggy slapped him again ,harder… because it was true.

Peggy looked at him for a moment and felt so desolate that for once she acted on impulse, she grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him down his lips to meet hers. He sank into the kiss. Her lips were soft so sweet; her scent fresh, clean, and exotic; unlike the cesspool that his life had become; his mind; not his own; the blood, the slaughter committed by his own hands. Bucky desperation to escape the hell his life had become had fueled his passion.

Bucky pulled back and lowered his eyes to the curvature of her breasts. His lips skimmed the edge of the black lace and her nipples stiffened in response. His lips traveled up along the pulse point of her neck He bit her earlobe and whispered huskily in her ear. “Your skin is like peaches and cream. I want to taste you….eat you, all of you.” His words moved her so she couldn’t speak coherently.

“Uh-huh” she murmured in a breathless gasp. He moved the strap of the lingerie off her shoulder and his lips followed it down. Her breast was exposed and kissed the nipple he pulled back met her eyes and moved back a traced the border of the areola with his tongue and teased the nipple when he blew on it. Her back arched in pleasure He used his prosthetic arm to support her; His other hand moved to the other strap, slipped it over her shoulder and her slip pooled at her feet. Peggy never thought that her breasts were that sensitive but Bucky proved her wrong with every kiss; every caress, the nerves in her skin were exploding in sensation; she trembled violently; the feeling was so intense she would have collapsed if he hadn’t held her. Her hungry lips caught his in a desperate kiss. She pulled back; her eyes fixated on his lips. Bucky had the most luscious lips. She would die to have lips like his...She moved back hesitantly and barely ran her lips lightly over his; the electricy of want grew between them. She moved in and softly nipped his lower lip and sucked it into her mouth. He brought his hand and wove her hair through his fingers and tugged her head back giving him greater access to her mouth. He deepened the kiss and their tongues tangled in a sensuous dance.

When they came up for air Bucky traced his finger along her bottom lip when Peggy grasped his hand and without losing eye contact sucked his finger into her mouth; slowly piston it in and out. Bucky was already hard but the sensation of Peggy’s mouth made his erection painful. He growled and swept her up and carried her to the bed. As he laid her down she immediately came up to her knees desperate to undress him.

“You’re still dressed.” She admonished him and pushed his black turtle neck up and over his head. She moved to his belt and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. She brought her hands to his waist and drew them down over his hips and he quickly kicked them off.

He was thick, long and hard. She closed her hand over him as she slowly stroked his length. The look Peggy gave him was downright diabolical. The moisture of his pre come glistened on her palm and eased the friction as she milked him. Peggy wanted to taste him as she moved down to rain kisses down his chest and abdomen. She moved down and traced the contour of her face with the crown of his cock. He hissed in a breath as he tried to maintain control. Peggy ran her tongue down the length of his phallus and then back up twisting her hand as it came up over the tip. She traced her tongue along the head of his cock and ran her tongue over the indentation at the tip before she sucked down his length. She slowly bobbed up and down as she increased the suction.

“Peggy, you have to stop…stop…I am going to come.” He moaned breathlessly. Her answer was to increase her pace and to hum over his length, His head arched back in ecstasy he pulled out, ejaculated on her chest. Bucky pulled her up and kissed her passionately. He picked up the towel that she had earlier discarded to gently wiped off her chest. He brought Peggy up so that she was cradled against him.

The both lay in silence for a few minutes neither knowing what to say.     

Peggy caressed Bucky’s chest with the palm of her hand. Her finger tips traced where the prosthetic met flesh. The scar tissue radiated bordered the metal. “Did it hurt?”

Peggy grimaced wanting to take back the idiotic rhetorical question.

“Do you remember how you lost your arm?” She probed further.

Bucky was silent for a moment before he answered. His finger traced the outline of her hairline “I remember bits and pieces of who I was ...” His head began to throb painfully as he tried to remember. Images flashed through his mind of impersonal men in white jackets; men who tested and modified his treatment within white walls where electrodes recircuited his brain.

“Who are your handlers?” Peggy continued in spite of his clear anxiety.

A blinding pain hit Bucky as he tried to answer. He gasped in pain. Peggy noted his pallor “Shh...shh…sh...It’s alright…We’ll deal with that later. Bucky, I want to bring you in… to bring you home.”

“Home?” He spoke the word as if he had never heard the word before, that it was concept that was beyond him.

Peggy framed his face with her hands as she looked into his eyes. This man was like a brother to Steve. Peggy had to save him “I am your family…I am home.” He drew her closer in reaction.

She drew her thigh over him and straddled his hips. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt his arousal grow. He kissed the arch of her throat passionately and Peggy arched her neck with the sensation. He rolled and laid her down beneath him on the bed. He began to trail his lips traveled down her body.

“I want you in me” She gasped.

“Soon…” He smiled between kisses. “But first turnabout is fair play.”

He parted her thighs and draped her thigh over his shoulder. She tried to sit up but Bucky pushed her back down. He rubbed his palm up and over and parted her inner lips. He dove in and licked the edge of the petals of her vagina. Her skin tingled as the stubble on his cheek brushed against her inner thigh. He traced the contour of her clitoris with the tip of his tongue. Peggy threw her head back and arched her back. Bucky pulled back and blew on her clit. Peggy squealed. He dove in and he sucked licked her clitoris rhythmically. One of her hands found way to grasp his head; the other twisted in the sheets. Peggy trembled as she came against his mouth. She hadn’t yet caught her breath when he moved up swiftly entered her. He slipped easily into her wet passage. He flipped them over so she at astride him. Peggy looked down into his face and she started to rotate her hips and undulated against his cock.

“Bucky you feel so…ah..,good in me.” Peggy gasped.

“Baby…you're so tight.

Bucky couldn’t take his eyes off of her as she moved in a slow sensual dance impaled on his cock.

“Um….ah…need more.”

“Need what sweetheart.”

“Harder…want it…harder.”

He flipped them over switching positions, drawing her under him. He drove into her and pounded into her like a jackhammer.

“Oh, please...please…please!” Peggy begged for release, as she wrapped her thighs tightly around his hips drawing him more tightly. The wave of ecstasy flowed over her as she shuddered in climax. Bucky continued to piston into her for a few more minutes when he filled her with his seed. He met her in a deep kiss as he met his release.

 

* * *

* * *

 

“Sir our asset is overdue and he failed to accomplish his mission.”

“Unfortunately, he has proved to be unstable of late. We'll need to wipe his mind and place him back into cyrosleep. His programming needs modification. It is time to bring the asset home.” The Hydra commander flipped the switch that fired the remote control electrode in James Barnes brain.

 

* * *

* * *

 

The Soldier sat up suddenly his face devoid of all emotion. He looked down at the women who slept on the bed. Was he supposed to kill her? He slowly rolled off the bed and moved stealthly   to her bureau, opened the drawer that contained her silk stockings. He grabbed several and pulled one taunt between his fists as he moved toward her He ruthlessly grabbed her arms, pulled them over her head and tied her wrists together.

“Bucky?” Peggy started awake. She looked into his face and knew instantly that his soul had been drawn out as he looked down at her unemotionally.

 

“Bucky, please….please don’t.” She pled. He secured her arms to the head board. His face moved close enough for Peggy to meet his lips. She kissed him in desperation hoping it would spark his memory. He held her kiss for a moment before he pulled back and took another stocking to bind her feet to the bed frame. When she was secure he moved to mechanically dress. She fought frantically against her bindings only to tighten their hold. “Bucky, don’t go. It’s not too late. We can fix this!"

He paused and looked down at her vulnerable form. He threw a sheet over her bound body before he moved to the door. Peggy sobbed "Please, Bucky…I can’t lose you too!” 

He opened the door and said over his shoulder “Bucky’s dead.”

He walked out and closed the door quietly behind him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments. suggestions, and kudos are manna to my writing process. I love Marvel's Agent Carter and dreamt of this pairing. I hope you liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I did not use a beta so please let me know of any glaring errors.
> 
>  
> 
> I can also be reached at Doctorscompanion187@tumblr.com


End file.
